1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to man-made building panels formed of wood composite materials and more particularly, relates to building panels which are suitable for use as exterior roofing or siding on outside building roof and/or wall surfaces. Each panel is provided with an outer weather surface shaped with a design and grooves which resemble a plurality of shingles or shakes on a roof or wall surface with specially designed end segments adapted to form ship-lap type joints when the panels are laid end to end in a common course or row.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of building wall and roofing panels have been promoted for use in lieu of conventional shingles or shakes which are small in size and require relatively large amounts of installation labor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,586 discloses a deep embossed, shingle lap siding formed of pressed wood fibers and U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,300 discloses a composite wall panel laminate having deep indentations in an outer face thereof formed with a tough, outer fibrous skin and a core of relatively course, less dense fibrous material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,106 is directed towards a roofing panel with a thin outer shell of hard plastic material formed with a cavity on the underside which is filled with polyurethane foam.